Helplessness Blues
by Mrdr-MistressPadfoot
Summary: Rachel Berry can't believe that this is happening, obviously she should have been better prepared. Set after graduation, Rachel is in New York and Quinn is at Yale. Written for Faberry Week Day 2: Zombie Apocalypse.


Helplessness Blues

Haven't written in a while so I apologize if I'm a bit rusty, wrote this for Faberry Week on Tumblr.

Suggestions are appreciated :) The title was inspired by the song _Helplessness Blues_ by _Fleet Foxes, _doesn't have much to do with the story but I was listening to it at the time.

I do not and never (unfortunately) will own _Glee_, so the characters used are not mine.

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe that this was happening. She knew from a young age that the world would have some extreme occurrence that would give her the need to be extremely prepared. So she was ready for the worst; tornadoes, hurricanes, an outbreak of a deadly disease. But zombies? She would have never fathomed it. For once in her life she was completely unprepared, and it shook her to the core. But she would just have to make do with what she had.

The brunette went from room to room in the apartment picking up anything that seemed necessary. She looked sadly at all of her Broadway paraphernalia, unfortunately she couldn't take any of those with her. It suddenly hit her, Broadway. She would never be able to sing on the Broadway stage, she would never be able to actually achieve her dreams. Finally, the actual severity of her situation dawned on Rachel. How on earth was she going to survive this on her own? She already attempted to call her fathers in Lima but they wouldn't answer their phones. Rachel could only assume the worst. But she already sobbed uncontrollably for the past thirty minutes about that.

Looking through her contacts she called the only person in the location that would have a chance at surviving. The wait nearly killed her but as soon as she heard a soft "_Hello?_" she breathed a sigh of relief. "Quinn! Oh thank god, are you okay?" Quinn let out a shaky breath, "_Yeah I'm fine, well as much as I can be. Rach, what's happening? All of the news stations aren't saying anything useful. But there.._" Quinn stopped to calm herself, Rachel wished that she was with the blonde so that she could help comfort her. "_There are people eating each other out here. It's chaos! I boarded up my room so that no one could get in, but I don't know how long that will hold. And there isn't much of a food supply. I don't know how much longer I can stay here._"

A somber silence fell upon the two, how long did either of them have to live? The longer that she was locked in her dorm the less of a chance that she would have to survive, the only way that they'd survive is if they were together. "Do not move from where you are Quinn. Do you understand?" Quinn answered confusedly, "_Okay? What are you planning Rachel? It's dangerous out there!"_ The brunette laughed at her friend's overprotectiveness. "Quinn, don't worry about me. Just don't move and take the nearest blunt object in case they do break in." Quinn attempted to interrupt her but Rachel continued in a tender voice, "Stay safe, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if anything happened to you." Rachel heard the blonde sigh once more over the receiver. Adopting her old HBIC tone, she spoke firmly. "_Berry, listen clearly. If you get damaged in any way, I will find a way to make you suffer. Do you hear me?_" Rachel nodded and spoke teasingly, "Please Quinn. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, I can handle anything!" The other girl chuckled softly, "_See you soon Rach?_" Rachel answered back with confidence. "I promise."

As soon as she heard Quinn hang up she was in motion. Quickly shoving the essentials into a book bag that was portable, Rachel only stopped to change into more comfortable clothes. Clad in jeans, a t-shirt with a light jacket, and sneakers; she deemed herself ready to proceed on her expedition. She had to admit that she was extremely nervous, the butterflies in her stomach were not so different to the ones that she had before a performance. She would get back to Quinn even if it was the last thing that she did. While leaving her apartment and tightly gripping the metal bat that laid by the doorway, she couldn't help but wondering if this was an appropriate time to ask Quinn if she would like to go out to dinner sometime. Well, she'd get to that eventually.


End file.
